


Sunlight So Bright

by ItsaPseudonym8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cherish it, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Oneshot, Some Fluff, he grew up too fast, i gift one small piece of my heart, idk - Freeform, its probs angst, kakashi deserved to be a child, kakashi is sad, minato comforts him, official tags, shortfic, wao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaPseudonym8/pseuds/ItsaPseudonym8
Summary: I closed my eyes and felt the warm sun on my face. Everything was so peaceful, calming and warm. I wanted it to be like this forever.A short drabble-thing I wrote because I had a plot bunny, but it devolved. oops? It was originally someone reincarnates into Kakashi's body out of the blue, but I'm not so sure anymore. Also, suuper short.





	Sunlight So Bright

I closed my eyes and felt the warm sun on my face. Everything was so peaceful, calming and warm. I wanted it to be like this forever. I opened my eyes and looked around.  
I was in the middle of a forest.  
Actually where am I? I’m pretty sure a few seconds ago I was… what was I doing again? Wait, wait, who am I? What is this!? Where is this!? What the he--  
No, I need to calm down. I need to think rationally if I’m to understand this situation.  
Deep breath, breathe in, and out.  
Again.  
In, and out.  
I feel like screaming and if I try breathing deeply one more time I might just do that. I hold my breath, hoping it will help. But no, I’m just purple and oxygen-starved.  
I fall to my knees and disguise my sob as a sigh.  
What is this? Some kind of sick joke? Is the universe pranking me?  
I curl in on myself, finding small comfort in my fetal position. I had so many questions, but who would give me answers? I was surrounded by trees, I have no survival skills to speak of--I think?--and no memory of, well, anything. How I got here, who I am, what I was doing that was so important but for the life of me can’t recall...  
I pound my fist into my thigh. When that doesn't relieve my fear and frustration, I continue without stop.  
“Kakashi what are you doing!?” A loud voice echoes through the small grotto I found myself in. I look up to see golden haired man with a concerned frown that doesn't become his face. I stare at him in wonder. Who is he?  
“What are you saying Kakashi? Is that a joke?” Did I say that out loud? “I didn't know you had it in you!” his smile is like the sunshine, my first memory. When I don't respond he furrows his eyebrows, which also looks bad on him. “Kakashi, what is it? You can tell me.” his pleading gaze could break the coldest of hearts.  
“Who are you?” I hoarsely voice, trying to hold back tears.  
He looks taken aback.  
I sniffle and his surprised face softens.  
“It’s okay, I know you’re confused, but we’ll get through it together. Do you remember anything?” his gentle voice surrounds me as he takes my surprisingly small body into his arms. I shake my head against his chest. It's strangely comforting. I hold him tight.  
“You don't? Well then, my name is Namikaze Minato, and you are Hatake Kakashi my student. I train you to be a ninja and we take missions together--” I gasp and grip my hands tight on his shirt as I look up at his chin because I’m too short to see his face.  
“B-but don't ninja _k-kill people_?! I don't want to be a ninja!” Tears start building up again and I hide my shame of them in his shirt. I taste something bitter in my mouth.  
“Shh, shh, it's okay.” He comforts, but I notice he doesn't reassure I don't have to be a ninja. “Do I have to be? Is there a law saying I have to? Will I be killed too if I don't?”  
“It’s okay Kakashi, you won't be hurt for not wanting to be a ninja. But I thought you wanted to be one, you graduated early and everything.” His hand was warm as it patted my back.  
“I did?” I mumble out with incredulousness. Why would I want _that_?  
“Yep, and you really trained hard to take missions. If you don't want to be one, I won't force you, but you should think deeply before deciding. It's not a decision to make lightly, and you don't even remember everything, right?” He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
I was still scared, and I didn't know where I was or where I was going. But somehow, he made everything seem alright. As long as he was here I wouldn't have to fear the unknown world.  
He picked me up.  
“Come on let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't crucify me for this ending. Please?


End file.
